


Trois

by GoodTimeTonight



Category: Queen of the Damned (2002), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M, Sick!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodTimeTonight/pseuds/GoodTimeTonight
Summary: A couple of reader insert fics that I would say are set just a little after QOTD.





	1. Sick Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaibaSlaveGirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/gifts).



> I do not own any characters and this is the product of my imagination. Transferred from my Wattpad account.

You were sniffling and sneezing badly, aching all over from the flu but you insisted that you would still go to work. 

Lestat, your sometimes overbearing vampire boyfriend was insisting that you stay at home and rest. 

"I'm fine, could you please move out of my way so I can get my jacket?" You glared at Lestat who was purposely blocking your path. 

"No, you're staying here."

"I am not!" You went around him, only to find him standing in your way again.

"I have never missed a day of work in my life and I don't intend to start now!" You were livid and to make matters worse Lestat seemed amused by your irritated mood. 

"Why don't you take a few days off for a change? Are you afraid that you might have some fun?" He smirked, infuriating you even more.

"Life isn't always about having fun." You replied angrily, storming off again but this time Lestat swung you over his shoulder and carried you to your room.

"Didn't I tell you to stop picking me up when we argue? Put me down now!" You demanded in anger while kicking your legs out and beating his back vigorously with your fists. 

Lestat only chuckled, "Make me, Y/N." 

"Ugh!!!" 

He laid you down on your bed. 

"I'm not an invalid." You hissed. "And you're not my babysitter."

His face darkened at that remark and he moved his face close to yours. 

"No, I'm not but you take life too seriously." 

"You don't take it seriously enough." You sighed and laid back, aching worse than before.

It was easy to blame Lestat for feeling worse now but you figured it was probably because of flailing around and arguing.

"So Mon Cheri, are you going to rest now?" Lestat walked around the bed like a predator.

"I guess I've got no choice in the matter, the way I feel now it's probably for the best." You resigned yourself, deciding that maybe a day off wouldn't be so bad. 

Lestat smiled and rewarded you with a kiss on the cheek. 

You smiled back with a thought in mind. 

'Don't expect to win them all' 

Lestat had no idea what was going through your mind.


	2. Sympathy For the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any characters and this is only the product of my imagination.  
> Also I have transferred this work from my Wattpad account to here.

Lestat was wandering around the house when he spotted Marius' newest project on display in the living room. 

It was a new painting of Armand and it gave Lestat the creeps. 

The eyes of the painting seemed to follow him no matter where he went and it maddened him.

"I'll fix you." Lestat muttered, picking up a paintbrush and swirling it methodically in black paint. 

In no time he painted on a pair of sunglasses that covered Armand's eyes. 

Lestat stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Oui, much better."

But he couldn't leave it at that. 

Lestat continued to paint, making a Tom Selleck esque mustache. 

"Lestat, what are you doing?" A voice called out.

Lestat froze on the spot. 

Marius had caught him red handed. 

He slowly turned to look to at who was standing at the doorway. Marius and Armand both were standing there, both looking at Lestat with a very unhappy expression. 

"What have you done?" Marius circled the painting with a look of shock on his face.

"I thought I'd help out." Lestat replied coolly.

"Help out? I look nothing like that!" Armand spat in disgust.

"This was the best painting I had ever made in all of my existence! How dare you vandalize my work!" Marius scolded Lestat, who gulped at Marius' remark about it being the best painting he'd ever made. 

"What were you thinking idiot?!" Armand moved closer to Lestat, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Nobody messes with my idiot!" You yelled out protectively and everyone looked in your direction in surprise. 

No one knew you had been observing everything the whole time.

Even Lestat's mouth gaped in surprise.

"Personally I think Armand looks pretty rad with the sunglasses, just the mustache doesn't look all that great but I think you can make it disappear. Couldn't you Marius?" You spoke as you looked the painting over. 

"Yes," Marius looked hopeful now. 

"Yeah, I sort of like the glasses." Armand nodded thoughtfully.

"Let's go, Lestat." You grabbed his hand and dragged him out of there before he threw gasoline on the dying flames, so to speak. 

"You are a handful." You facepalmed.

"You wouldn't want me any other way." Lestat grinned mischievously, biting back his disappointment that things didn't get out of hand.

You sighed in spite of being happy about taking charge of the situation, knowing that this wasn't going to be the last time something like this would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Requested by AshliDinkelman I hope you like it!

Lestat watched as you sat alone at your favorite table in the café where you spent most evenings. You were thoroughly absorbed in the most recent romance novel you'd purchased and you was getting to the part where the lovers were finally united, vowing to be together forever until the end of time. Tears were running down your face while thinking to yourself 'Why can't that be me?'.

You had known Lestat for some time, having met him once when you'd been unable to sleep and had went out walking in the middle of the night. Lestat had warned you that he was a vampire but it didn't matter to you. As far as you were concerned he had feelings like everyone else does. Only he hid them better than most. 

Sometimes he would drop by the café and talk with you, being careful that there wasn't many people around to recognize him because of his high profile. You wondered if Lestat liked you or if the reason he was around was because he was all alone just like you. A wistful sigh escaped your lips and you closed your book, placing it in your handbag. 

"A lovely night isn't it, Y/N?" The hair on the back of your neck stood up at the sound of Lestat's whisper. You tried not to sniffle too loudly but you failed miserably, "It is, Lestat." You looked up at him with reddened eyes. Lestat was taken aback at the sight of your distress. "Did someone hurt you, Y/N?" He reached out to touch your face.

His cool touch soothed your senses as he wiped the tears away from your face with a tenderness that nearly made more tears fall from your eyes. 

"No, no one hurt me. I'm fine." You reassured him. The sound of more sniffles filled the air and you felt embarrassed. In the blink of an eye Lestat was gone, only to return with a napkin for your nose.

The gesture made your heart skip a beat as you took the napkin from him, "Thank you, Lestat." You managed a smile and he returned it. He took his seat as usual, sitting across from you where you usually found yourself looking into his eyes dreamily.

"Y/N, why were you crying?" Lestat had an earnest look on his face as he looked into your eyes, sending your heart racing again. "Um, I was just reading...." You trailed off. Lestat looked at you with interest, "I love to read. Perhaps you could read to me." He spoke softly, smiling slightly and revealing his fangs just a little bit. 

"I highly doubt that you'd like what I was reading." You giggled.

"As long as it's not philosophy." Lestat laughed dryly, and you giggled louder until you remembered the book you was reading.

"No, I'm reading a romance novel." Unconsciously your smile faded.

"Still, why were you crying?" Lestat asked gently, encouraging you while needling you at the same time. "I was reading about the woman in the book who was like me. She wanted to be wanted so that she wouldn't feel alone and a man finally came into her life. They kind of danced around their feelings for awhile until towards the end he let her know that he wanted her, than they vowed to be together forever." You rambled, not realizing that you was saying all of this in front of the vampire whom you had feelings for. 

Lestat listened to every word closely, appreciating the adorableness of your voice as you spoke while recalling your lovely face in the moonlight when he'd first laid eyes on you. He stayed silent for a long moment and you felt awkward. 

"I'm so sorry, I got carried away!" Tears were on the brink of spilling out of your eyes. 

"Don't apologize, Y/N." Lestat murmered. Something you said resonated with him and he was in thought about how he felt the same way for many years. You were about to make your getaway but he placed his hand onto your own, which had been resting on the table. 

His soft brown eyes gazed into yours, prompting your breath to catch in your throat. "I want you too," Lestat's hand drew little circles on your hand. This was all too much for your emotions to handle and you were bordering skepticism. "You do?"

"Yes, I have wanted you ever since that first night that I met you." He replied. You were speechless and almost angry with him for not telling you sooner but you decided there was no need for that since he admitted that the feelings were mutual.

"Let's go for a walk, Y/N." Lestat held your hand while both of you exited the café together, your fingers intertwined with his. The moment felt surreal and you felt happy. He placed his arm across your shoulders, holding you close to him and matching his footsteps with yours. 

You heard him whisper softly but you couldn't understand him. "Je te voulais depuis le début et pour toujours." 

"I wanted you from the start and will forever."


End file.
